<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Odd Resemblance by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726884">An Odd Resemblance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cadfael (TV), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The Doctor and Rose meet one of my favorite murder mystery characters :=)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Odd Resemblance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Doctor and Rose meet one of my favorite murder mystery characters :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The herb garden smelled of sweet and spice, a freshly tilled spot of earth giving off a particularly strong, earthy scent.</p><p>Crouching in the earth, Rose examined the various herbs growing, only recognizing a few of them as the door of the small hut behind her opened, a figure in a brown robe emerging.</p><p>“Ah, there we are,” the elderly monk handed Rose a small clay pot with a kind, grandfatherly smile “and you may tell The Doctor that if she ever desires to visit again, my door is always open” he added.</p><p>“Thank you, Brother Cadfael” Rose replied, taking the small, simple pot from him as he moved about, examining his herbs.</p><p>“You have traveled with The Doctor long?” he asked.</p><p>“As long as I can remember,” Rose replied “you could join us” she offered.</p><p>Smiling, Brother Cadfael shook his head.</p><p>“I was about the world for forty years before I took the cowl,” he explained “my traveling days are long behind me,” brushing the dirt off his hands, he stood up and examined her “but you, my lady, you are content to continue your travels with The Doctor?” he asked.</p><p>“I am” Rose answered without hesitation.</p><p>Brother Cadfael smiled and nodded approvingly.</p><p>“Rose!”</p><p>Turning at the call, the pair smirked as The Doctor made her way across the nearby fields, her attire standing out in sharp relief to the uniform drab brown of the other monks tending the fields.   Reaching Rose and Brother Cadfael, she beamed at them.</p><p>“Oooh! A pot!” snatching the pot from Rose’s hands, she held it up to the light “love a bit of pottery” she grinned.</p><p>Snorting, Rose shook her head, sharing a chuckle with Brother Cadfael.</p><p>“So, Cadfael!” The Doctor beamed “everything going good for you? No murders in Shrewsbury today?”</p><p>“Murders?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Oh yes!” The Doctor nodded eagerly “Cadfael here’s a regular Sherlock Holmes,” she beamed “course, Sherlock Holmes won’t be written for several centuries yes” she added.</p><p>Smirking at her babbling, Brother Cadfael shook his head.</p><p>“We have been most fortunate this year, praise be” he replied</p><p>“Good to hear,” The Doctor beamed “well, Rose, we’d better get going,” she turned to her wife “TARDIS is all refueled, and Graham and Ryan are getting antsy.   They’re scared of monks apparently”</p><p>“Why?” Rose asked “everybody at the abbey seems fine to me”</p><p>“Who knows,” The Doctor shrugged “still, best get ready to go, before they get into trouble” she advised.</p><p>Clearly disappointed to cut her peaceful time in the herb garden so short, Rose nevertheless stood up.   Turning to Brother Cadfael, she held out her hand and when took it to shake, she impulsively pulled him into a quick embrace.  Chuckling, he pulled back.</p><p>“Goodbye” he said gently.</p><p>“Goodbye, Brother” Rose replied, moving towards The Doctor.   Looping her arm with her wife’s, the pair of them waved goodbye to the good Brother as they crossed the fields…</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>Later, in the TARDIS, the timeship’s Song gently humming away in her mind, Rose posed a question.</p><p>“Whatever happened to Brother Cadfael?”</p><p>Looking up from the console, The Doctor shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t know, really,” she admitted “records from that time period are practically non-existent, especially with a civil war going on”</p><p>“Well, what do you think happened to him?” Rose wondered.</p><p>Frowning, The Doctor popped her lips.</p><p>“I think he just spent the rest of his days in the abbey, enjoying his peace and quiet and his garden” she shrugged.</p><p>Rose nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I think so too,” she agreed “how did you two meet anyway?” she wondered.</p><p>“Oh, long time ago,” The Doctor replied as she went back to the console “<em>way</em> back in my second life,” she tapped her chest “number thirteen here, remember?”</p><p>“Right,” Rose nodded “so, you’ve know him pretty much all your life then?” she guessed.</p><p>“Pretty much,” The Doctor nodded “I like him.   He’s smart as a whip, but also kind and quiet.  The perfect person to hang out with if you need to relax and unwind after an adventure,” she praised.   She frowned at Rose “you don’t?” she wondered.</p><p>“No, I do,” Rose nodded “just…,” she trailed off and sighed “he looks like Professor Yana”</p><p>“Professor Yana?” The Doctor repeated.   Her eyes went wide “The Master?!” she squeaked.</p><p>“I know!” Rose exclaimed “I mean, I know he’s not The Master, but still, the resemblance <em>is</em> there”</p><p>The Doctor scowled, throwing the dirty, oil-stained rag in her general direction.</p><p>“Thanks a lot,” she scowled “now I’ll never be able to meet him again without thinking about the Year That Never Happened”</p><p>“Sorry!” Rose laughed, ducking down to avoid another rag being thrown in her general direction…</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actor Derek Jacobi who played Professor Yana/The Master in "Utopia" also played Brother Cadfael in the ITV adaptation of the "The Cadfael Chronicles" novel series by Ellis Peters.   The TV adaptation of Cadfael also had two more interesting connections to Doctor Who, the character of Abbot Radulfus was played by actor Terrence Howard, who also appeared in Doctor Who's "The Beast Below" as the character of Hawthorne.   Finally, the charcter of Hugh Beringer was, in the first season of Cadfael, was played by actor Sean Pertwee, son of Third Doctor actor Jon Pertwee.</p><p>Anyway, let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>